Silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrates are comprised of a thin semiconductor layer separated from a supporting substrate by a buried oxide (BOX) layer. In many integrated circuits, such as radio frequency (RF) circuits fabricated on SOI substrates performance of the circuit has not been as expected. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate or eliminate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.